Valerie Views of Life
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Valerie Plum's view of life in the Burg. This was written in the FICTION section and the views were not meant to disrespect anyone. Mild lanuage alert also. I apologize to anyone who takes offense of this FICTIONAL STORY!


Valerie's Views

A/N: This was written under the premise of being FICTION and not meant to disrespect anyone or their heritage. I apologize if I hurt anyone's feelings.

Written by: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

Valerie's view of Stephanie's life.

My name is Valerie Plum. I am the sister of Stephanie Plum aka Bombshell Bounty Hunter.

Stephanie doesn't like to conform to any decent standard of the Burg. Stephanie doesn't know how to be a lady in any sense of the word.

No wonder Mom is always yelling at her. Why can't she stop drawing attention to herself? Doesn't she realize her antics are embarrassing?

Even as a kid she was always causing trouble for Mom. Who in their right mind could actually believe a human being could fly? Do we have feathers? NO! Can flapping our arms let us fly? NO! In my book Stephanie is just plain stupid! Even back then I hated to admit she was my sister.

You say..."but she is your sister. Yes, we had the same mother and the same father and people call me the stupid one. I have known since I was little that our true father was Anthony Morelli, Senior. Thanks to Joseph's godmother who took a liking to me. Tia Tagusto told me when I about 14 that she knew her godson, Anthony, had told her that he had gotten Helen pregnant but he couldn't claim me because to divorce Angie would be a sin in the eyes of the church. Not to mention Angie's family came from money and he would lose access to their fortune her parent's will was leaving for Angie as the only child.. Tia also told me Anthony suspected Stephanie was his as well but back then they could only do blood typing and it was a possibility. Another reason Anthony refused to leave was Helen only had girls and girls were not status symbols in Italian families. The coveted male heirs since females when they married gave up the Morelli names.

Girls were used to train to attract men so they could marry and keep houses according to Burg standards. Girls were considered second class citizens. Since they were only wives of future husbands they did not bring any money into the family coffers. So the girls will never be as useful as the boys were.

Tia Tagusto, was also my communion instructor. Tia liked how I was learning how to be a good Burg wife. Tia was almost like a grandmother to me from the Morelli side. I was devastated when she died. I didn't find out until I was grown that her husband hit her and she fell down a flight of stairs because she had dared to disagree with him. It was ruled an accident simply because of Anthony's last name.

When I married Steve I had learned by example not to disagree with Steve. We had a good marriage but after I gave birth to the second girl Steve started sneaking around with other women. I didn't catch on at first. But by the time our new babysitter came along I knew the signs. I saw the looks he gave her. She was young, pretty but not of age! I knew it was only a matter of time before he took her virginity. Two months later he was no longer using me for sex. I knew Steve was screwing the babysitter. What I did not plan was for him to clean out the bank account and to leave town with the babysitter the day she turned 18.

Steve had to get out of town because the babysitter was pregnant with his child. So she said. I found out after I got back to New Jersey I found out she gave birth to a son. See since I only produced "girls" I was considered useless in the Italian society!

Back to my sister. Stephanie knew the Morelli boys were "dangerous". But back then neither of us knew anything about sex. When Joe fingered her she did tell our mother. Mom decided it was Stephanie's fault. Girls used sexuality to entice boys and men. But at the age of six and since we did not understand sexuality it was not Stephanie's fault because of her ignorance. Mom never told us anything about sexuality until we got our first period. Even I did not understand what Joe had done at the time.

But in out little clique it was well known that girls never told the boys "NO". Steve and I did the deed many times before we married. He would ask and I would say yes. But that was because I wanted him too. Stephanie wanted Joe but for a different reason. Stephanie wanted to be called Joe's girlfriend to make the other girls jealous. Not because she wanted to have sex with Joe. She was such a tease. When you tease a guy you can't blame the guy when pushing the boundaries. But to do it on a dirty floor. YUCK! That is just wrong.

When Joe wrote on all the men's restroom walls was wrong too. He was just mad because he felt mad he had to "take" what Stephanie was offering then backed out on. I was embarrassed when all the girls were talking about what Joe wrote. Then all the boys wanted their share of what Joe had. Especially since Joe said she was easy. Mom grounded her for the summer because Mom was tired of the phone calls about Stephanie and her shenanigans. In my view why did she have to pick the most popular guy in school to deny? I was more Joe's age why pick Stephanie? I would have been glad to let him have me to play with. Yes, I know Tia said we were half siblings but I didn't believe her. Mom would have told me if that were true. In my view the Morelli boys were fair game. Anthony Jr. was only interested in Shauna Jensen and no one else. Everyone knew those two were making out every chance they got. But at least Anthony finally married her and they seem to be happy. Why not Anthony has 4 boys to carry on his name!

When Stephanie first met Ranger Manoso it was instant attraction for both. I don't see what he sees in her. Stephanie can't cook, hell she would probably burn water. She doesn't do her own laundry. She leaves it for Grandma and Mom to do. She is a sponge. She mooches off Mom and Dad for food to eat and never replaces it. Stephanie is a cold fish in bed so Dickie says. If you are going to used sex to attract the guys you better know how to put out once you get their attention.

Not to mention we all know she can't even do her so-called job without Ranger's men's help. Why take on a job you know you will suck at? She hates exercise so she doesn't have the physical strength to take down even the puny skips much less the stronger ones. That is why she is constantly covered in garbage and other nasty stuff. EWWW! That is gross and you want me to claim her as my sister? She is more of an embarrassment than anything.

I did marry a man from here in Trenton. Yes, I was pregnant before we married but we made it legal before Lisa was born. So technically my child is not a bastard baby in my eyes.

At least Albert doesn't mind I had only girls. He is learning to be a good father and I am training him in the Burg methods so the other women will stop bad mouthing him. But since he is constantly helping Stephanie get out of messes it is a struggle to stop the gossip.

I don't like it when Stephanie interferes with the way I raise Mary Alice. Mary Alice is NOT A HORSE! She needs to learn how to act like a lady. But no Aunt Stephanie tells her all the time she has a right to be anybody she wants. But a horse is not a person! A person can never be a horse! That is pure unadulterated nonsense! Besides she is MY daughter and I don't need anyone telling me how to raise her. Heck, Mary Alice can not even wash dishes properly. She was washing the silverware before she did the plates and glasses. I had to rewash them all when she was done so I know they are truly clean. A simple chore and Mary Alice can't even get that right!

Stephanie went to college and it was a waste of Mom and Dad's money. Stephanie was at the bottom of her class, mind you. Then she took a job as a lingerie buyer. How is that using your education? Evidently the company didn't like her work because when the company got bought out she was one of the first ones they let go. Then she decides to be a Bounty Hunter of all things.

You are chasing the dregs of society and you call this a proper job? I don't even want to go into her "distractions" she does for Ranger. To dress and act like a slut and they call this acceptable! Not to mention she runs around with Lula who dresses worse than any female I ever met. Lula is too fat for the outfits she tries to cram herself into. They must be made with elastic thread or they would burst every time she so much as breathed. Lula was a HO on Stark Street. Not the kind of friends anyone in the Burg would accept. She lacks morals. Lula also expects special treatment everyday from Stephanie.

Now excuse me but...Stephanie saved her life...I understand that. BUT! If I saved her life shouldn't she be buying my breakfast and lunch and not expect the saver to buy her meals? How ungrateful is that? You save MY life and YOU have to feed me two meals a day for the rest of MY life? What kind of repayment is this? Lula needs to learn to dress more sensibly and to feed herself ….not expect handouts every day. But guess it is alright in Stephanie's world since she expects Mom and Dad to feed her supper all the time.

I know Stephanie has made some BIG scores on the dollar scale. What does she do with all that money. Her apartment is in Scum Lord territory. Everyone can break into that apartment but Stephanie! Why not find a safer apartment? Oh I forgot...it is the sympathy factor. Stephanie uses that to get sympathy and people pitch in and help her out. While she spends her money on stupid shoes she only wears once or twice. That is a waste of money.

Mom calls me every day to check on me. Just like she does Stephanie. I know how to answer Mom's questions so she doesn't stick her nose too far into my life. Stephanie gets many calls a day. Every time anyone calls Mom it is about Stephanie and her escapades. How many times can you have a car blow up without you,yourself, getting hurt? The poor cats in this town are losing their lives because Stephanie has to be stealing their lives to save her own!

My take on Joe Morelli. He is my half sibling. I known this half my life. He is a handsome man but his arrogance ruins his imagine in my mind. He knows he is good looking and that feeds his ego. I am surprised any vehicle will hold him and his ego at the same time.

Godmother, Tia, warned me about his attitude and after being in the Navy it has gotten worse. At least she is not here to witness it first hand. Her skillet would be dented to pieces from her swinging it at his head! He has the ability to sway women to his bidding but he isn't all he is cracked up to be. I know two girls from my class that he has screwed and they said he all about getting his jollies but leaves the women unsatisfied. Then he brags about what a good lay they are so if any man who does try it with them Joe can laugh at the men for being so stupid as to pick the lousy lay. I could never convince Stephanie of that. Even after his writings on the wall she still went back to him when he gets out of the Navy.

No one questioned why he was only in the Navy two years. Grandma Bella told Mom that Joe was court martialed for screwing the Admiral's daughter when they were on leave in Norfolk,Virginia. He got her pregnant. Her father filed the complaint and the baby was aborted. Morelli will never learn to keep his dick in his pants. Pretty sad when a man thinks his dick is the best part of him. The idiot Morelli must think it does some fancy tricks. But then again most of the women Joe beds are a one time thing. Not sure if that is the woman's choice or Joe's choice. I have heard it both ways.

Albert is not the best lay in the world but I am not an overly sexed driven woman like Stephanie. I can hold my own and Albert is basically a "wham bam thank you Ma'am" type of guy.

Here is my view on Ranger Manoso. He is an arrogant asshole! He thinks because he is or was a mercenary he is better than anyone else. He is aloof and acts like he is better and smarter than we are. Ranger is all wrong for Stephanie but she is attracted to him. He is good looking to a point but I prefer white boys. Not mixed breeds. Ranger looks like a cross between black and Mexican. I prefer to stay in my own race. Ranger claims to be rich but other than his "Porsche" I have never seen him act rich so maybe the car is for show. Ranger has mostly black men working for him. RangeMen must have muscles or they aren't hired. Ranger uses them for an intimidation factor. Most of the gangs won't argue with him because of their size. He even has two former gang members on his force so why wouldn't the gangs be afraid of them? Their sizes, they travel in pairs and they are fully armed at all times. That alone makes them scary. But then again these men set their own rules. It is just best to stay out of their way but stupid Stephanie hangs around them like they are her family. Guess she doesn't mind crossing racial lines.

Helen Plum is my biological mother but she was only after Burg status when she went out with Anthony Morelli, Senior. She knew he was a married man but she wanted him to divorce Angie and marry her because she felt like she could make Anthony happier than Angie could. I knew of Anthony Morelli, Senior. But when I found out he was my biological father I started taking a closer look at him and his character. Anthony Morelli was a very handsome man. I could see why my mother fell for his charm. But there was a side that he kept hid from most of the Burg. He had a nasty temper and often hit Angie. I wouldn't want that kind of life for my mother. Frank Plum was the kind of father every girl should have. He was a hard worker. Frank was a good provider and never raised his voice or his hand to us girls. I remember one time when Anthony, Jr. told one of his friends about a beating he got at the hands of his father just because Anthony, Jr. forgot to mow the lawn. The friend saw the welts and the open wounds on Junior's back from being beat with a belt.

You want to know how I see my life? I am living up to Burg standards. I keep a clean house, clean my windows every week, keep the yard immaculate and dinner is on the table by 6 PM. My husband has a job, we pay our bills and I am trying to raise my children to respect me and their elders. As for me I am satisfied with who I have become and I don't need constant reassurance of who I am. I follow the Burg rules and I am happy. I just wished my sister would learn to be more like me. Don't tell me...I know...that will never happen. Then she will never find happiness until she does. I can't live her life for her so I will just enjoy my own and be glad the Burg likes me. I think I am successful. That is all I ever wanted out of life. I have a husband, a house, a family and Burg status what more could any woman want?


End file.
